After
by Grounded
Summary: Danger looms over them. Their king, Kamis, is close to death, and hes chosen his daughter, Zira, as his heir. Rani knows only bad will come of this, and she finds a new power within herself...
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own Rani and Scourge, mostly the characters you havn't heard of. But the ones you have are (c) to Disney. This story WILL continue!

CHAPTER ONE

The sun was rising to High Shadow, so the tree's looked ten times bigger. Among the broken, splintered saplings, walked a slender lioness. Her coat was a dark, muddy brown, but her eyes where in complete contrast. They where emerald, green as the sunlit grass. They danced along in thier sockets, staring around for any other of her kind. Suddenly, another scraggy creature stepped out from the shadows. "Rani!" he growled, "Where have you been? And where is the food?" His grey eyes flashed. Rani took a swipe at him, claws sheathed. "Theres no more food in the Outlands, Scourge!" her voice was low and cold, but her eyes betrayed her. Scourge was her full brother. "Rani, you know Kamis gets angry when his lionessess don't bring back prey! The Fresh-Kill pile is dwindling." Rani growled and looked at her paws. Kamis was the leader of Shadow Pride, where Rani and Scourge where born.

"I don't care what that old.."

"Rani. You dare to speak so of your leader?"

The lioness and her brother whipped around. A golden brown lion came stalking slowly towards them, amber eyes menacing. Scourge bowed his brown head, but Rani glared. "I speak how I wish, Kamis." The gold lion growled sharply at her, but Rani ignored him. "I have my report." She siad. "The little prey we had vanished. It has traveled to the Pridelands." Kamis flexed his claws, growling louder. "Well. You will just have to travel _farther_, Rani." He siad, and turned to walk away. Rani watched him go, tail whipping back and forth. "I hate him, Scourge. Why did Tasma have to die?" she sighed. Scourge placed himself beside her. "Its alright, Rani. Things will be back to normal soon." rani wished she could believe his words. Why had this happened to her pride? Tasma had been the best leader in Shadow Pride's history. She had her daughter, Zira, who was no freind of Rani's. Scourge nudged her. "Here's some news that might cheer you up." He siad. " Matha gave birth this morning." Rani's spirits lifted. "Really? Is she allowing visitors?" Scourge nodded, smiling. "I saw them this morning. Go and see now, but watch for Zira." He added, lowering his voice to only a whisper. "She's upset. Nuka's been rejected by Taka." Rani growled. "What does that flea bag know? Nuka's only been alive for three days!" She muttered. Zira was only one year older than Rani and Scourge, who where both two. The brown lioness stood up, shaking her fur. "I'll go see them now, I think. Bye." She said, and trotted towards the camp. It was very busy as Rani entered. Three lionessess where dragging a skinny antelope towards the Fresh-Kill pile. As Rani grew near she heard them whispering. "I hear that Kamis is thinking of moving us. Attacking the Pridelands! Simba has a stronger pride than us." The other two agreed with ferverish nods. Rani watched them lope away, tails low as to hide thier presence. The lioness moved on towards a tall termite nest, only a little smaller than the rest. It was protected by big thorn bushes. If you parted them carefully with your claws none would catch your fur.

Sinking low to the ground, Rani slunk into the den. It was dim, with light only protruding from cracks in the dirt walls. Rani passed by other nursing lionesses. They, in turn, growled at her,fiercly lashing thier tails and curling clawed feet around thier cubs. Rani spotted Halftail, a lioness who got her tail bitten off by an alligator. The older lioness looked up at Rani, a soft expression in her eyes. They greeted each other warmly, as Halftail's two cubs skuttled around her. "Matha is there, Rani, if your looking." Said Halftail, in alow, husky voice. Rani nodded, smiled, and trotted off at a quicker pace. As she rounded the corner, she was buffeted by a large paw. "Stay away!" a loud voice growled. Rani shrunk away, eyes firey. "I want to see the cubs, Waniba! Get out of my way!" she growled. Waniba was the father of Matha's cubs, and, since this was her first litter, he was over protective. "Let her through, Waniba! I want to see her." came a voice from the den. The brown lion stepped aside, face screwed up in a snarl. Rani brushed passed him. In the dimly lit den, laid Matha. She looked at her side, where two cubs layd curled up. They had the same golden brown coat as thier mother. "A boy and a girl. The boy is Kabitu, and the girl is Malar." Rani smiled, nose pressing close to them. "Go away, Waniba. I wish to talk to Rani alone." Came Mathar's growl. "Get me some food." Waniba nodded and bounded away, skidding into a lioness den. Claws raked his side, making the lion leap away. He soon made it to the entrance.

"Rani."

The brown lioness turned to look. Matha was speaking slowly, eyes suddenly growing tired.

"As you know," She continued, "I am no longer as young as I used to be. I will... I will pass on soon Rani. To join Tasma." Rani looked horrified. Why was Matha telling her this? "If I die soon, before my cubs are a year, I want you to care for them." Matha finished, licking Malar's side and the cub shifted. "Do you accept?" she asked.

"Y-yes, Matha. I do, with honor!" Rani exclaimed. The gold lioness nodded approvingly. "Thank you, Rani. Now go, I must tell Waniba."

As Rani exeted the cave, she walked by Waniba. The younger lion looked unconcerned, carrying a small infant gazelle. Rani gave him a somber look, but he expected nothing. Rani padded out into the open, looking back over her shoulder at the nursery. Suddenly, she rammed right into a light, furry shape. "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" it yowled. Rani looked up, to see the daughter of Tasma. The one and only, Zira. She picked up a small, brown bundle. Nuka.

"I-I'm sorry about..."

"Shut up!" Zira mumbled through clenched jaws. She walked over to an old nurse lioness, and dropped Nuka with her. The cream lioness turned back to Rani, who looked defiantly back. "So," She began grimly, "Kamis gave me your report." Zira chuckled. "I know how much you distrust me, Rani." Rani's emerald eyes grew wide. Had she been that obvious? "You know, Kamis is close to his time to join my mother. And who do you think he's chosen as his succesor?" Rani's hackles raised. "I'll never bow to you Zira! You'll be the death of that cub!" Little did they know, Rani would be perfectly right.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Over the next few days things calmed down. Zira took to caring for her cub, and Rani watched her ever more closely. She noticed, with some indiginance, that Zira was leaving Nuka with the nurse, and spending time with a lion called Askito. The two grew closer and closer, until one day, both of them dissapeared.

Rani walked out of her small den, a cave on the side of a mound. She began to groom her fur, when a black mained lion came trotting up to her. "Scar." Rani greeted him, licking a paw uncertantly. He was known for his temper. "Where had Zira gone? And where is Askito?" He demanded. Did Rani dare tell what she knew? _No, _she decided, _I wont. It would be...disloyal. _She smirked inwardly. She owed no loyalty to Zira. "I saw Zira this morning. But no Askito. I'm sorry, Scar." she siad, with no conviction. "If your lying, you won't live to see tomorrow!" He threatened, and loped away.

Later in the day, Scourge came to Rani. The two shared a small wilderbeast calf. "Did Taka ask you about Zira and Askito?" Scourge asked through a mouthful. Rani grew stiff. "Yes." She answered simply, trying to convince her brother she knew nothing. "Don't lie Rani. You didn't tell him?" The brown lioness shook her head. Earlier that week she had confided in Scourge about what she had seen. Now that they both knew, it would be harder for Rani to keep it a secret from the rest of the pride.

"Come on, Rani! Taka will find out-.."

"Find out what?"

Rani and her brother spun around to see Zira standing there. A look of complete guilt was upon her face, and Rani guessed what she had just done. "Zira, please...tell me you didn't!" For the first time, the two lioness' were not at eachother's throats. Zira sunk to the ground beside her, head on her paws. "Yes, I did, Rani. I had to! He told me..he told me he loved me!" her last words came out a little louder than she could have wanted. Askito looked up from his meal. An apricot coloured lioness laid by him, brown eyes glowing with pure hatred. "So it is true!" She yowled, and leapt away. "What is true?" came Taka's voice from his den. The ragged lion stepped out. "What is true? Zira?" he repeated, tail lashing. Rani could tell in his eyes that he knew what was going on. A loud roar escaped Taka's throat, and Rani leapt out of the way just in time. He bowled Zira over, teeth snapping on her right ear. Zira pushed him away, but Taka's teeth tore. A slit was made, bleeding profusly. Zira roared, and the two faced off. Scourge grabbed Rani's scruff, and dragged her away.

Later on, news swept the pride. "Taka killed Askito!" came a voice next to Rani. It was Halftail. "He killed him and left him in the pridelands! Simba will be furious!" Rani looked slightly surprised. "Not as furious as Taka! Did he say what will happen to Zira?" Halftail sat, nodding. "They're fine! But..Zira is carrying Askito's cubs." Rani shrugged.

"Will Taka kill them?"

Halftail shook her head. "No. But more later. My cubs are hungry."

The lioness turned to leave, just when Rani relized how hungry she was. Rani stood, shook herself, and padded out of camp.

The Outlands had no food. Rani sat at a dry stream, thinking over a plan. _Maybe...One gazelle wouldn't hurt.._

Rani slunk quietly into the Pridelands. Her tail and ears were low, but somthing made her raise them. Three light coloured lionesses where running through the tall grass. One, she recognized, as Nala, Simba's queen. Another was Sarafina, then came a slightly darker lioness. One she knew as Sarabi. The three Pridelander's caught and killed a small buck, and dragged it back to Pride Rock

Rani ran forward to the herd. She spotted a lame doe. Rani slunk towards her, claws unsheathed. Inch by inch, she was about a foot away. Suddenly, she sprang, landing firmly on the gazelle's back. It bleated, but the rest of the herd fled toward's Pride Rock. Rani killed the doe and began to drag it back to camp. She laboured furiously, for, the prey here was much mor well fed than the few in the Outlands.

Rani neared the border to the Pridelands and Outlands, suddenly spotting a dark shape in the grass. Dropping the gazelle, she padded over. With a gasp, she recognized Askito. Vultures had begun to pick at the carcass, so you could see his bones and muscles. Rani grimaced, and picked up the gazelle again. She dragged it back to the Outlands.

Back home, Rani spotted Scourge. She dropped the gazelle in front of him. The lion looked slightly happy, but then grew serious. "You went to the Pridelands, didn't you Rani?" He asked. His sister nodded. "I couldn't help it. I though I was caught when I spotted a hunting party." Scourge looked surprised. "Who?" he asked, taking a bite of food. "Sarafina, and Sarabi. Oh, and Nala." Scourge leapt up. "Nala!" he growled. "You've got to be careful around her, Rani! With one call that entired PRIDE will be there. Within seconds!" Rani shrugged, unconcerned. "Well, I just won't go there anymore! Happy now? So lets eat." she growled, ant bent to take a bite of food. Growling dissaprovingly, Scourge joined.

Many months later, Zira was fat. Taka could be seen at her side at all times. He took a strike at anyone who came close, even Nuka. The cub was large now, but still small enough to be carried by his mother.

Zira didn't pay much attention to him anymore. He'd grown fond of the nurse, who's name was Myani. He was no longer allowed to suckle, and Myani tried to teach him to hunt small things. Nuka had mastered feild mice. Once, he came trotting towards Rani, two dangling from his jaws. "Look, see? See what I caught?" he asked, nudging them towards her. "Good job, Nuka!" Rani praised, batting the cub playfully. Any small piece of praise was enough for Nuka. Rani took a glance towards Zira and Taka, but the two where no longer there. For a fleeting moment, she saw thier tail's dissapering into the nursery.

All of a sudden, a ringing call echoed through the camp. "Zira! Zira his having her cubs!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Without hesitation, Rani leapt forward. Nuka scampered after the lioness, who was his best and only freind. Rani skidded to the entrance, which was guarded heavily by Taka, and Waniba. Rani let out a low growl to them both, and Taka took a swipe at her with a clawed paw. "Stay out!" he chokingly growled. "Shut it, Taka! Your no leader of mine." her words where a low, sickening growl. Taka suddenly leapt, using his back legs to propel himself forward. Rani was caught off guard by this attack. The lioness clawed furiously, feeling her paws strike only air. Nuka cowered near by, tail between his legs. Scourge was near, face screwed up in agony as he watched his sister and Taka fight. He knew better than to interveine, that could mean his death.

Rani threw Taka off of her, then leapt at him. She felt her paws hit his shoulders, and knocked him flat. Before Taka had time to react, Rani's claws raked Taka's left eye. Along it, was a long, white scar. It bled on her paw as she pressed it there, trying to stem the flow. Taka let out an ear splitting roar, and Rani leapt away. He made to go after her, but Scourge stepped in his path. "No..._Scar!" _He said scathingly. The rest of the pride looked up, standing around the two lions. Scourge was not much bigger than the newly named Scar, and he shrunk back. "Go and see Zira, Scar. She'd want you." Scourge growled. "And don't you lay a paw on my sister, not ever again!"

Scar growled in contempt, but turned. He padded back to the nursery, and Waniba let him through.

Scourge slunk over to Rani, who lay with her head on her paws, eyes dull. "Come on, Rani. Lets go hunting." The brown lioness looked up at her brother, before standing and trotting off in the direction of the valley.

"Theres nothing here, Scourge. Not even a dead rabbit."

Rani plopped down on her haunches, kneading her claws in the hard ground. "Well, I'll guess that Nala has already sent out her hunting party. They'd probably caught somthing already. Lets...lets go to the Pridelands." Scourge said, resigned. Rani smiled and bounded ahead of him, until her paws touched rough yellow grass. The siblings stalked forward, after a herd of wilderbeast. Suddenly, Rani spotted something that made her swoon. A large, yellow lion was stalking through the tall grass. He had a large, musculer body, with a dark brown, almost black mane. Rani could see his tail above the grass, when Scourge almost bowled her over. "Thanks for helping with the kill, Rani! It was just so easy to lug this back here all by myself! What are you looking at?" Scourge's eyes followed hers until he spotted the lion, who was staring back at them. "Rani! Rani, hurry up..hurry you great lump lets go!" Rani wasn't listening. The yellow male was walking toward them now, eyes soft and smiling. "You Outlanders aren't supposed to be here, you know." His tone was gentle, as if he knew they where going to hunt in his lands. "I'm Kinar. And you two are?" Rani leapt at at chance to talk to the handsome Kinar. "I'm Rani, and my brother is Scourge." she said as calmly as she could. "Its alright, you know, you can hunt here. Just so long as..." Kinar lowered his voice, "Simba or any other pride member doesn't see you. I won't tell if you won't." Rani smiled, and nodded. "Thank you. But..we better be going." She bent to pick up the kill, and Scourge smiled down at her. "I'll..uhh...scout ahead. And leave you two alone." He added in a delighted whisper. The dark lion bounded farther ahead. "I'll help you with that." Kinar said, and picked up the oposite side of the kill. He bent close to Rani, and whispered, "Meet me back here, after dark."


End file.
